


Valentine's in Yavin (Or Not)

by BatuuPrincess



Series: The Yavin Holiday Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess
Summary: When Rey is forced to work late on Valentine's Day, she misses the last train home to Yavin. However, a surprise visitor  makes the rest of the night bearable.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: The Yavin Holiday Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636381
Comments: 24
Kudos: 80





	Valentine's in Yavin (Or Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Have a slightly late Valentine's Day continuation of my Hallmark fic. Let me know if you would be interested in some other holidays set in this particular universe, as I may have a few ideas for the rest of the year.
> 
> A quick warning: Unlike the Part One of this collection, this fic is very, very explicit. Pretty much porn with plot. That being said, if there is interest in the continuation, the rest of the holidays would be strictly PG-13.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Rey tapped her stylus against the boardroom table. A covert glance at the wall told her that she’d already missed the second train she’d booked, and there was less than two hours before she’d have to leave if she wanted to catch the last train home. To Yavin.

“Rey?”

She dragged her attention back to the giant screen mounted on the wall. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“This layout,” answered Beau, using his own stylus to manipulate a graphic on the tablet in front of him, the screen mirroring his changes. “Do you think it improves readability?” 

They’d been here for hours, discussing each and every detail of the pitch until it all started to blur around her. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner had all been ordered and paid for and eaten at this table, the steady march of time measured in food wrappers and empty cups of coffee. Technically, this pitch wasn’t until the middle of next week, but Rey had been pulled onto the project to troubleshoot and it didn’t look like they were going anywhere soon.

She squinted at the screen, trying to ignore the time stamp in the corner. “A little bit. Here,” she said, sliding the tablet in front of her.

Rey was certainly no graphic designer, but she knew her way around Photoshop and the like thanks to her years at Jedi. With a few quick taps, she swapped out the background color, updated the font size, applied a filter and quickly deleted it, then finally tweaked the contrast before leaning back in her chair to the awe of the group gathered around the table.

“That’s perfect!” exclaimed Beau, staring up at the screen. Rey wasn’t sure she agreed, the text was still a little wonky, but there was no denying it was a pretty big improvement. Without further ado, he dragged the tablet back in front of him and flipped to the next image. “Now, let’s take a look at the video.”

Rey sighed internally. Normally, this would be her idea of heaven itself, that run up until a big pitch when everything was a fire drill and all hands were on deck. And, out of everyone else in the office, they had chosen her to oversee it. She couldn’t help but be a little thrilled with the confidence they showed in her skills, especially when Ben had done his best to make her feel like a fraud, to make her believe that all she had accomplished was because of him.

But it was Friday. And Valentine’s Day. The first Valentine’s Day since she got back together with Poe. One that she was meant to be spending entirely in bed in a large Victorian house just off the main street in Yavin. Her home. Rey glanced at the clock again. One hour and twenty three minutes left to get to the station.

While the rest of her colleagues tried to fix the presentation video, Rey slipped her phone out of her bag and opened a text to Poe under the table. 

You (6:42 PM): Missed the 6:30 train. I’m so sorry. I’ll be on the 8 for sure.

Poe (6:42 PM): Oh no. Should we just reschedule?

You (6:43 PM): NO. Keep that bed warm for me, I’m coming home tonight.

Poe (6:43 PM): Don’t need to tell me twice. Call me when you leave the office.

You (6:43 PM): You got it.

Rey slid the phone back into her bag, dragging her attention from thoughts of all the ways Poe would worship that night back to the task at hand. 

She squinted at the image on the screen. “What if we went with black and white?”

7:30 came and went in a blur of tweaks and brand new copy. Then 8 o’clock. Then 8:30. By the time they wrapped for the night, it was 9:30, long after the final train out of the city had left for the night. 

She dragged herself back to her office, stomach rumbling. She’d passed on the dinner order under the misguided thought that she’d still make it Yavin in time to eat with Poe. Tears of frustration sprang to her eyes when she saw her overnight back sitting in the corner, the optimism in the gesture threatening to break her damn heart.

This whole long distance thing was a whole lot harder than she’d been expecting. It had seemed so easy when Poe laid it all out between kisses and tears on the steps of that museum while the world celebrated the new year around them. They would split their time between the city and Yavin while Rey focused on her career and nothing would get in their way. 

Except the real world was a whole hell of a lot more complicated than that.

In the two months since she’d started at Resistance, she’d already missed two of the planned weekends at home thanks to work emergencies, not including today’s fiasco. Naturally, Poe had been his usual, perfect, understanding self. But this felt different, somehow  _ more _ than her other failures, and she couldn’t help but wonder if that never-ending well of patience was about to run out. 

So she grabbed the bag and packed up her laptop, putting off the inevitable as she got into the elevator. It wasn’t a long trip down, and when she arrived in the nearly empty lobby of the high rise, there was no more dragging her feet.

With a deep dread, she brought up Poe’s contact and hit dial.

It only rang twice.

“I take it you aren’t on the train.”

She swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall, making her way toward the revolving doors at one end. “I’m so sorry, we just wrapped up for the evening.”

“It’s fine, Rey,” he said, his words surprisingly gentle. And oddly muffled. Honestly, it sounded like he was standing in the middle of traffic. “I figured it would be a long shot once they pulled you onto that pitch.”

“It’s not fine!” she practically shouted into the phone, drawing the notice of the night security officer. She slapped a smile on her face and waved goodnight to him, lowering her voice. “This was supposed to be a big night for us and I blew it. How can you be so calm?” She put her hand on the door, following it around until the freezing, February air hit her face. “And where are you? It sounds like you’re standing in the middle of main street traffic.”

Poe chuckled. “About that.” A honking horn came through the phone at the same time she heard it on the street, heart stopping as she looked across the little plaza.

She nearly dropped the phone in surprise when she saw Poe’s face smiling at her, a stunning bouquet of gerbera daisies (her favorite) in one hand. There was no logical thought when she took off running, just a need to be in his arms as fast as humanly possible. She hit him with the force of a small freight train, Poe taking a step back at the impact but not letting go. 

Now she was full-on crying, huge, wracking sobs that Poe held her through, smoothing her hair and whispering soft affirmations into her ear.

“Hey, it’s ok. We knew this wasn’t going to be easy.” 

She pulled back. “I didn’t!”

Poe laughed again, an impossibly fond look on his face as one hand came up to cup her cheek. “Well, now you do.”

“How did you know to come down here?”

“Well, like I said, I guessed when you got pulled onto the project. Once you missed that second train, I decided to chance it and surprise you.”

Once again, Rey was struck with the burning question of what she had done to deserve the man in front of her. 

“Consider me surprised,” she said, finally leaning forward to close the gap between them, her lips finding his like they were meant to in the first place. 

Rey lost herself in the kiss, letting it build as the world continued to spin around them, the hustle and bustle of Coruscant disappearing until it felt like only her and Poe were left. 

A honking horn broke that illusion a minute later.

Rey giggled after they pulled back, her forehead resting against Poe’s.

“Come on, let’s go home,” he said, a sly smile playing across his lips.

When Poe said “home,” Rey’s mind filled with images of the Victorian, the soft grey headboard of the bed they shared there. But as they got into the waiting car and Rey prepared for a nearly three hour trip, it was only 10 minutes later that they pulled off to the side in front of her apartment building. Though they had spent their fair share of time together here as well, Rey still didn’t think of the little Coruscant apartment as home. Not when all the people she loved were back in Yavin. But apparently, the term was interchangeable for Poe.

He thanked the driver and led her out of the car, Maz poking her head out of her own unit as they walked through the entry hall.

“You’ve got yourself a winner there, girl,” she said, her thick bespectacled eyes squinting at the two of them. “Much better than the last model.”

Rey couldn’t help but laugh. “Thanks, Maz.”

“Anytime,” she replied, closing the door with a snap.

“She’s a character,” laughed Poe before grabbing Rey’s hand and dragging her up the four flights of stairs at an impressive clip. 

They were both panting when they hit her landing, Poe digging out his key before Rey could even catch her breath.

When Poe swung open the door, she was greeted by the scent of cooking garlic and an overexcited ball of fur. 

“Hey, Bee,” she said, dropping to her knees to receive kisses and give her a good scratch. “I didn’t know you made the trip, too.”

Poe was already in the kitchen, checking on something simmering on the stove. “Well, if you couldn’t make it home, I figured I’d just bring home to you. Wine?”

He already knew the answer to that and was measuring out a heavy pour from the bottle breathing on her counter. Rey accepted the glass gratefully, kicking off her heels and walking into the kitchen a moment later. She came up behind Poe where he’d returned to the stove, resting her chin on his shoulder and wrapping one arm around him from behind.

“You did all this for me?” she murmured, savoring the clean scent of Poe mixed with the warm, savory, garlic smell coming off the stove.

“With Maz’s help. She made sure nothing burned down while I went to get you.”

“Naturally.”

“Should be ready in five,” he said, turning his head to place a soft kiss on her cheek. “My world famous pasta.”

Rey smiled into his neck, pressing a kiss there for good measure. “Like our second first date.”

“Exactly.” She could hear the smile in his voice as he stirred the pot. “You have time to change into something more comfortable if you want.”

Had she mentioned lately how much she loved this man?

Rey did just that, swapping out her tights and skirt for an old pair of leggings and one of Poe’s sweatshirts, her small frame practically drowning in the extra fabric. 

Faithful to Poe’s original estimate, dinner was served less than five minutes later, Rey devouring one plate and then a second like the starving woman she was. It was even better than the first time he’d cooked it for her, something she insisted had nothing to do with the fact that she hadn’t eaten since noon. Bee, having grown tired of fruitlessly begging under the table, had retired to the dog bed Poe had bought her the first week they all stayed in the city together, her soft snores audible in the quiet between conversation.

All too soon, their plates were empty, the bottle of wine following shortly thereafter. Rey leaned back in her chair, happy, full, and just a little bit tipsy.

“You have room for dessert?” asked Poe, always a step ahead of her. But cookies or cake or ice cream wasn’t the sweet treat she had been imagining during the endless meetings of the day. No, she had a very different happy ending in mind for the evening.

“I do,” she replied, rising from her seat. She watched Poe’s eyes spark and catch fire as she closed the distance, throwing one leg over his hips to straddle him in the chair. Then she leaned over so the next words were breathed directly into his ear. “And I want you.”

The words were barely out of her mouth when Poe’s lips caught hers, no hesitation as he took the kiss deeper. His tongue tasted like the last sip of wine, sweet and heady and all too intoxicating. 

Instantly, his hands roamed under the sweatshirt and up the bare skin of her back finding nothing else between them. 

Bee, sensing that something was going on, put her head up, a soft whine breaking them apart long enough to say, “Stay!” at the exact same time. 

With a huff, Bee laid back down, and Poe lowered his mouth to her neck, his beard scraping deliciously against the sensitive skin.  Rey’s hands knotted in his hair, her hips bucking when he found that spot just behind her ear that she drove her wild. 

Poe pulled back with a low, laugh. “Bedroom?” 

Rey could only nod before Poe had swept her up in his arms, once again carrying her to the bedroom. Not that she was complaining, but Rey was pretty sure that she hadn’t walked to bed on her own two feet since they’d gotten back together. At least, not the nights they spent together.

Poe deposited her on the bed, first of the new Sunshine Privé line debuting this spring. With it’s elegant lines and fine build, it was no surprise that Poe had called this particular model “Rey.”

Slotting himself over her with a practiced ease, Poe had her out of his sweatshirt in no time, his t-shirt following a second later thanks to her quick work. She ran her hands over the broad expanse of his chest, the skin soft and golden despite the long months of winter. Her own hands provided a striking contrast, an almost ghostly pallor against the vibrance of his skin.

Dipping lower, she had him out of his pants before he could even start on hers, palm cupping him through his boxer briefs. She drew a low moan from Poe, but the distraction proved fleeting as he began to divest her of her leggings inch by glorious inch, pressing kisses into the newly exposed skin. She hadn’t bothered with underwear, so when he pressed a kiss to her heated core there was nothing between his lips and her freshly waxed skin.

Rey shivered as his beard tickled the sensitive skin, his lips barely grazing the spot she needed him most before moving on.

“Tease,” she joked as he peeled the leggings down the rest of her body, his grin telling her he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

Once the leggings had joined the rest of the clothes on the floor, he settled his face between her thighs, one brow arching up as he looked at her. “It seems that taste only sparked my appetite.”

She used her foot to guide him forward. “Well, then you better get on with it. It’s best not to play with your food.”

Poe let out a laugh before diving in, no longer intent on teasing her or making her wait. Rey gasped as he flattened his tongue against her nub, lips closing around her a second later. He applied the same single mindedness here that he did to all aspects of his life, his lips and tongue and even teeth all working in concert toward that common goal.

And Rey was more than happy to be the focus of all that attention. They’d done this enough that he knew all the ways to make her shout and moan and gasp, how to leave her either coherent or a quivering mess. He seemed intent on the latter as he drew out her pleasure, letting it nearly crest before backing off to focus his attentions elsewhere. By the third time, she couldn’t stop the helpless little whimper that escaped her lips.

“Poe.”

She could feel his scratchy smile against the crease of her thigh before he answered her plea with lips and tongue, Rey crashing over the edge she’d been hovering on for the last five minutes with no further ado. 

Every muscle in her body went taut for a split second as she came with Poe’s name once again on her lips. He worked her through it, even as her hips bucked against his mouth, not stopping until he had coaxed every last aftershock from her.  Finally, she sank back into the mattress, boneless and panting like she’d just sprinted down the full length of Main Street.

Poe kissed her sweaty cheek as he settled onto the pillows, looking far too proud for her to let him get away with it. She was up in an instant, one hand tugging him out of his underwear while the other closed around his swollen cock.

At the first swipe of her tongue, that smug look melted right off his face. 

Poe moaned as she took him into her mouth, fist closing around the inches she couldn’t reach. She couldn’t help but grin at the way his thigh muscles jumped at the attention, one hand fisting in her hair to guide the process. His breath came in short bursts, pants only punctuated by the soft moans. Looking up, she found his face scrunched in barely restrained ecstasy as he struggled to hang on. She sat back on her heels and stilled her hand.

Poe’s eyes shot open, confusion rumpling his brow.

“How do you want me?” she asked, watching comprehension dawn slowly across his face. “On my back? On top?” She paused, letting her voice drop for the final option. “Or on my knees.”

She laughed at the utterly wrecked look on his face, watching as it took a full 10 seconds for his brain to reboot. Then he was up, his mouth claiming hers a second later, tongue swiping out to tangle with her own. She was out of breath by the time he pulled back.

“Knees. I want you on your knees,” he said, lips mere inches from her own. 

She was on all fours a moment later, Poe’s rough palms gripping at her hip bones. They were both clean, and her IUD made no condom necessary as one of his hands left to slide between her legs, a finger pumping in and out of her in preparation. A pause, then she felt as the head of his cock rubbed against her slick, passing once, twice before he finally pushed inside.

They both groaned as he sank inside, his cock stretching her open. It was a tight fit like this and they both liked it that way, Poe taking her slow until he bottomed out. Rey swore she could feel him in her throat this way. Giving her a moment to adjust, he ran a hand up the length of her spine and back down, both hands settling at her waist. 

“You ready?” he asked, his voice taut with need. 

Her answer was barely more than a breath. “Yes.”

With a fond pat to her hip, he pulled out, pausing barely a second before plunging back in to the hilt. Again. And again. And again.

Rey swore he went deeper with each thrust, his hands pulling her back onto his cock as soon as he drew out. 

For the next few minutes the only sounds she heard were the soft moans and the quiet slap of skin on skin as Poe found a rhythm that suited them both. Balancing on one hand, she brough the other up to strum at her clit, matching her pace to that of Poe’s thrusts. It was no time at all before she was on the edge again, Poe’s movements turning short and jerky as she pulsed around him.

So it would be race to the finish, Rey finding her release with his name on her lips a second before Poe stiffened behind her, his answering groan ending with a warm flood between her legs.

They both collapsed on to the bed, Poe drawing her into his arms as their hearts came down. 

“Remind me to miss the train more often,” said Rey, earning a throaty chuckle from Poe.

“We should get you cleaned up.”

She couldn’t say no to that, and Poe returned to bed a minute later with a damp washcloth. That out of the way, Poe pulled her close, his fingers absently carding through her hair.

“You know, I really do have dessert.”

“Something we can eat in bed?”

Poe smiled. “Strawberry shortcake. And whipped cream.”

Rey raised a single brow in answer, earning another laugh from Poe.

“I like where your head’s at. Be right back.” 

And as Rey drifted to sleep that night, sated in every way, she couldn’t help but realize she’d been wrong earlier. They said home is where the heart is. And while she’d left a piece of hers behind in Yavin with her father and her friends, she’d handed over the rest to the man next to her. So if home is where the heart is, her home lay right where she was now, in the arms of the man she loved.

It was good to be home.


End file.
